1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a display panel. More particularly, the present invention relates to a fan-out wire structure for the display panel.
2. Description of Related Art
Flat panel displays such as a liquid crystal display (LCD) and a plasma display have the advantages of high image quality, small size, light weight and a broad application range, and thus are widely applied on consumer electronic products such as a mobile phone, a notebook computer, a desktop display and a television, and have gradually replaced the conventional CRT displays as the main trend in the display industry. The requirements of the so-called big area and high resolution also become the key factors claimed by the flat panel displays.
FIG. 1 is a schematic diagram showing a conventional display panel. In a display panel 100, driver chips located on a data driver 104 and a scan driver 106 provide signals respectively to data lines and scan lines in a display area 102 via their own fan-out wire structures 108. Since the pin gaps of the driver chips are small and the gaps among the data lines or scan lines are large, the ends of the fan-out wire structures 108 close to the data driver 104 and the scan driver 106 has a smaller area and other ends of the fan-out wire structures 108 close to the display area 102 has a larger area, thus showing a fan-shaped area.
FIG. 2 is a schematic diagram showing the conventional fan-out wire structure. Generally speaking, different single-layer metal layers are used to form the wires 208 in accordance with different drivers 104 and 106 connected to the fan-out wire structures 108. For example, in the fan-out wire structure 108 connected to the data driver 104, the wires 208 thereof are formed from a second metal layer (M2) on the display panel; and in the fan-out wire structure 108 connected to the scan driver 106, the wires 208 thereof are formed from a first metal layer (M1) on the display panel.
However, with the increasing resolution of the flat panel display and the decreasing size of the display frame, the gaps among the wires 208 are also reduced and have approached to the limits allowed by the design rule. Moreover, for preventing signal quality from being affected by different lengths of transmission paths, the wires 208 in the fan-out wire structure 108 sometimes may need extra curves to provide the transmission paths of equal impedance, and yet, this method takes more space. Hence, the aforementioned conventional skill using one single-layer metal layer to construct all of the wires in the same fan-out wire structure 108 cannot satisfy the current requirements, and cannot be used for fabricating flat panel displays having higher resolution, lighter weight and thinner size, and better display quality.